<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How One Became Two by BabieJongho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039934">How One Became Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho'>BabieJongho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Jongie [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Introducing baby San, Jongho is tiny, Little!San, M/M, Nervous sannie, Non-Sexual, Soft Jongho, baby san, babying jongho agenda, caregiver! Hongjoong, caregiver! Seonghwa, little! jongho, san is baby, san wants to be baby too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sannie just wanted to be babied too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Jongie [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How One Became Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever San saw little Jongho, he couldn’t imagine the amount of joy he felt seeing the younger happy. The thing was, he longed to be babied like him. To be wrapped in a soft warm blanket, be given cute nicknames, to be cuddled and held. To not have to worry about all of the responsibilities and stresses of being an adult dame with. He had been meaning to bring it up to the younger male the last off day, but he had a day out with Wooyoung and they didn’t get back home until after Seonghwa had put the little to bed. </p><p>San had made sure to get up early that morning so he could catch Jongho when he first got up. It was seven am when his phone alarm started beeping, the male blindly looking for it in the dark to turn it off. Lazily, San marched out of bed and to the kitchen. He’d decided to make breakfast for the others. One by one, the other members emerged from the room. </p><p>“What’s all this for, San?” Seonghwa commented, looking at the plates of food set nicely on the kitchen table. </p><p>“Just thought I’d do something nice for you guys this morning.” San answered, earning a small smile and pat on the head from Seonghwa. San was kind of glad that Jongho didn’t wake up little that morning. It was a rare occasion, but it was his chance to ask him about regressing. </p><p>Yunho, Wooyoung, and Mingi were the last of his group mates to emerge from their bedrooms. All three still dressed in what they had worn that night along with messy hair. The whole ‘Just woke up’ look completed with all three of them letting out a small yawn. </p><p>“Morning sleepyheads.” San greeted as he sat down at the table, still wearing the apron he had put on before he had even started cooking. </p><p>Breakfast went by silently, which made sense. They all were still tired and weren’t the most social when tired. San finished eating first, then Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Jongho. </p><p>“Mingi, you’re on dishes duty today.” Yunho reminded, pointing at the whiteboard of daily duties. Mingi’s name written in purple marker with slightly sloppy handwriting. San took his chance, placing his plate in the sink before taking off the apron he was wearing. San marched toward Jongho’s room, where the younger male had jumped back into bed. San knocked on the door softly before walking inside and shutting the door. </p><p>“What’s wrong Hyung?” Jongho questioned as San made his way to sit on the edge of Jongho’s bed. </p><p>“I… I wanted to ask you about something. It’s been on my mind for a while.” San replied, starting to fidget with his hands. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Iwannatryregressingbutidontkowhowto.” The sudden burst startled Jongho slightly, but the male scooted closer putting an arm around San’s shoulders. </p><p>“Woah woah, slow down there. Say it again, slowly.” Jongho stated, waiting for what San had to say. </p><p>“I wanna try regressing… but I don’t know how to.” San replied, burying his face in his hands. When did he become so nervous? San lifted his head to look at the other when he didn’t say anything. His heart fluttered seeing the younger with sparkles in his eyes. </p><p>“Well… when I wanna regress, I usually get Hwa or Joongie Hyung’s. They usually know what to do. I can go get them if you want!” Jongho said, earning a nod from San in response. San just sat there on Jongho’s bed while the other went to go get his main caregivers. His heart was pounding, he was really going to come clean. </p><p>Jongho returned a little while later, with both Seonghwa and Hongjoong following behind. San told the two the same thing that he had told Jongho, earning a smile from the two. </p><p>“Well, if you want to try regressing you and Jongho could do it at the same time. If he’s little it might help.” </p><p>“How does that sound?” Seonghwa questioned, holding San’s hand in his. San nodded, giving the two the sign that he wanted to do this. </p><p>“Great!” Hongjoong beamed, standing from the bed and heading for the bedside table opening it. He pulled out two pacifiers, Jongho’s favorite and one of his spares. The caregiver put Jongho’s pacifier against his lips, the little accepted it. He did the same for San, the younger male was hesitant but Seonghwa and Hongjoong encouraged him. San let the caregiver slip the soother past his lips, sucking on it once, then twice. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jongho to regress and reach out for Seonghwa. Since Jongho had climbed into Seonghwa’s lap, Hongjoong let San move to his lap. </p><p>“How is our Sannie feeling hm?” Hongjoong hummed, his tone of voice in his higher register but it was also soft and calming. </p><p>“Don’t feel small yet.” San frowned, why was this so difficult? San watched as Seonghwa grabbed a plushie off Jongho’s bed, handing it to San. San took it, hugging it to his chest. </p><p>Something about that plushie made San feel so… so small. So small, safe, and secure. That was, until Jongho tried to take the plushie from his arms. </p><p>“No! Mine!” San said, holding onto the plushie with as much strength as possible. Jongho let go of the plushie before burying his face in Seonghwa’s neck. That was his teddy bear. Sure it wasn’t his favorite but it was still his. </p><p>“Mama teddy!” Jongho cried, tears soaking Seonghwa’s shirt. </p><p>“Baby bear, can you share him with Sannie? I’m sure Sannie would share his plushies with you!” Hongjoong persuade, as Seonghwa wiped the tears from Jongho’s eyes. </p><p>“O… o’tay.” </p><p>_____</p><p>That was the first time that San and Jongho regressed together and over time, he started to open up more. One little became two littles. Whenever San was little, he loved helping take care of Jongho. He was adamant about being Jongho’s older brother and helping every now and then since he was always in an older headspace than Jongho was. San was glad he went to Jongho that day, and that he’d willingly helped San out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder: If you have anything you want to see/read, you’re allowed to request!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>